


Brat

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Sometimes Flip comes home stressed from work. Sometimes you help him unwind. This is one of those times.





	Brat

You were lounging on the couch reading the newest edition of TIME magazine, when the front door banged open. You threw the magazine down with a jolt, body tensing to attack the intruder, when you heard a familiar voice grumbling from the door frame. Your fear melted away and a big smile replaced your shock.

“Hey honey!” You sprang up from the couch, rushing to your husband’s side to take his heavy coat from his broad shoulders. “How was your day?” You asked, hanging the coat up and leaning in for a kiss.

“Bullshit.” He sighed, kissing you hello anyway, despite his bad mood.

“What?” You asked, unsure if you heard him correctly.

“My day was a big fucking pile of shit.” Flip fished out a cigarette from his pocket and stuck it between his lips, your hand already holding a lit match to light it. “Chief is throwing out our case.” He said with a deep sigh, smoke clouding the air.

“What??” You frowned, angry. “He can’t do that, you worked so hard! All of you did!”

Flip, Ron, and Jimmy had been on this sting operation for a month now; spending night after night in their cars doing stakeouts, waiting around the docks in the freezing cold, and even going so far as to trail some of the suspects for miles to try and map their routes. Flip would come home at three in the morning some days, some days he would come home at seven in the morning, and only had enough time to shower and turn right back around again. And now Bridges was shelving the case?

“You’re preaching to the choir, (Y/N).” Flip said with a bit of an amused smirk, and you blushed red, realizing that you had accidentally voiced your thoughts.

“Oh absolutely not, I’m going down to the station to tell him  _exactly_  what he can do with your case – ” You said, yanking Flip’s coat off of the hook you had just put it on and angrily shoving a hand through the too-big arm holes.

“Baby, no, please – he won’t listen.” Flip wrapped you up in a bear hug, effectively immobilizing you. “He’s made up his mind.”

You groaned against his chest, hating the way his tone was tinged with defeat. Wriggling out of his hold, you put his coat back on the hook, and turned to face him. Your husband was an incredibly handsome man, and he never looked bad, but today he looked…drained.

Not just tired, but like he had the life sucked out of him – you perked up, getting an idea.

You grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, where you pushed him down onto the cushions, circling around to the back of it. He blinked his confusion and you just grinned.

“You’re tense.” You purred, rubbing your hands over his incredibly broad shoulders.

“Yeah.” He agreed with a chuckle, like you were stating the obvious.

“Let me help.” You continued, leaning more heavily over the back of the couch to let your hands wander across his chest, dipping your fingers into the ridges in between his abs.

“Oh fuck.” Flip whispered, his exhausted brain finally putting all the pieces together. He watched as you slowly made your way around the couch, until you were right in front of him and sinking to your knees. “Oh,  _fuck._ ” He said again, with a little more emphasis that made you bite your lip.

You looked up at him through lidded eyes as you ran your hands up his thighs, feeling the powerful muscles twitch. When you got to his zipper, you didn’t undo it right away – no you were content to rub your hand over his crotch until you could feel his dick hardening under your touch. Flip’s gaze hardened, he knew what game you were playing.

After a minute or two of teasing, you slowly tugged down the tab of his zipper, and with the help of his shifting hips, you wrapped your hand around his cock and wasted no time in licking a stripe up the shaft. Once you got a familiar rhythm going, you looked up through your lashes to see your husband breathing heavily above you. You hollowed out your cheeks on one particularly deep suck, and his eyes fluttered closed – which meant it was the perfect time for you to start being a brat.

You pulled off him with a pop, and his eyes snapped back open. He would never beg, that wasn’t in his nature. No, Flip was a dominant man through and through, which was exactly what you were hoping to provoke.

“Catch me if you can.” You whispered, before scrambling off the floor and running up the stairs.

It took Flip all of two seconds to tuck himself back into his pants and bound up the stairs two at a time, heading straight for your bedroom. He was going to make you pay for leaving him hanging like that, and you were going to like it.

“Got you.” He growled when he opened the bedroom door and saw you waiting on the bed. You were sitting on your knees, your legs spread just enough to have your dress ride up onto your thighs, and Flip couldn’t  _wait_ to get in between them.

“What are you going to do with me, Detective?” You asked, feigning innocence. Your hand absentmindedly brushed against the soft fabric covering your collarbone, and Flip traced every movement.

“I’m going to fuck you.” He replied, taking a dangerous step towards you.

“Oh yeah?” You asked, puffing your chest out.

“Yeah.” He said, reaching into his back pocket and grabbing a pair of handcuffs that he hadn’t yet put away. “Hands behind your back.”

You didn’t move, being the brat that you were meant he would have to rough-house with you – he would have to manhandle you into whatever position he wanted you in, and that was  _just_ what the doctor ordered.

“Baby,” Flip warned, “You know I don’t ask twice.” He took another step closer, the glint of the metal catching your eye. No, you decided, you were going to be stubborn.

“Make me.” You challenged, your chin raised. Your expression may have been set to be difficult, but your eyes shimmered with excitement and playfulness that Flip wanted to drink up. It seemed to Flip that the two of you needed this badly, so he was going to give it to you.

Flip climbed onto the bed just enough to wrestle you down to the sheets, a quiet laugh escaping your lips as you bounced on the mattress. He turned you over so your face pressed down into the pillows, and you felt the cool metal of the cuffs  _clink_ into place around your wrists. You had to press your thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure that was building in between your legs, but Flip wasn’t having it.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” He said matter-of-factly, “You know what happens to bad girls.”

A thrill went through you, you  _did_ know what happened to bad girls, _they got spanked._

You felt his huge hand caressing your ass for a few moments, before he pushed up your dress so your lacy underwear was on full display.

“Well, this won’t do.” He clicked his tongue a couple times before ripping it right off your body.

Thank god that wasn’t your favorite pair, or else you’d be annoyed, but you didn’t have much time to protest before his hand came down hard on your ass cheek.

“Count.” He ordered, his voice low and heady.

“One.” You said quickly, knowing if you took too long that would add another spank.

His hand left your skin, and the adrenaline slowly started building in your chest the same way heat began to pool in your belly. You didn’t have to wait long until  _SMACK_ –

“Two!” You gasped out, this one stinging more than the first.

You continued to count as he hit your ass over and over again, the force of it shoving you further and further up the mattress. By the time you finally got to ten, the two of you were panting, your ass nearly numb. You loved being spanked because while it was a stinging sort of pain while it was happening, once it was over you didn’t really feel anything – even though you would have red hand prints all over your skin and some soreness as a reminder.  

“You did so well.” Flip praised, petting your hair, “But I’m not done with you yet.”

He turned you over onto your back and frowned.

“Didn’t think that through, huh  _detective?_ ” You teased, watching him eye your chest. With the cuffs on, he couldn’t get your dress off, which meant he couldn’t get your bra off either. “Don’t you dare rip this one Flip.” You quickly laughed, knowing that if you hadn’t, he would have grabbed the skirt and torn right up through the fabric.

“I don’t  _need_ you naked.” He said, as he slid to stand at the foot of the bed.

“No, but you want me.” You wiggled up to prop yourself onto the pillows, your legs opening for him.

“ _Fuck_  yeah, I do.” He whispered, unbuckling his belt.

You were such an angel, so perfect for him with the way you teased and played with him. He wanted to make you scream, he wanted to fuck you so well that you wouldn’t know any other word besides his name. Between your spread legs he could see your dripping cunt, and he licked his lips, dropping his belt to the floor before tugging you by the ankle, down the bed away from the pillows.

You didn’t have a chance to do anything but moan as he shoved his head under your dress and licked you clean, his tongue trailing along your wanting pussy. You cursed out loud, wishing you could fist your hand in his hair and hold him down there, but with your hands still cuffed all you could do was squeeze your thighs around his head. He took his big hands and pried your legs open further, withdrawing from you.

“Yeah, not too nice, huh?” Flip asked, but you just whined at the loss of contact.

Flip just quirked an eyebrow and gently slapped your thigh as he shucked off his jeans, his cock too hard to care about taking off any other clothes. You squirmed, so ready for him that it was starting to cause tears to well up in your eyes.

“Good?” Flip asked, lovingly and concerned.

“Good.” You nodded quickly, reassuring him, and he slid into you with one long thrust. “So good!” You felt like you had the breath punched out of you, and he chuckled.

“That’s a good girl.” He moaned, building up a steady pace as he fucked you.

You cursed the cuffs again, wanting to hold him, wanting to pull his hair, to touch him, to do  _anything,_ but that was what you got for being a brat. Your legs wrapped around his hips, and you arched your back off the bed to press against him, your dress rubbing against your over-sensitive skin and making you whine.

He bent down to kiss you as he fucked you harder, the thrusts slamming the headboard against the wall, although it was less of a kiss and more of the two of you breathing into each other’s mouths and making you both pleasantly dizzy.

“Flip!” You cried out when he found just the right spot inside of you that sent a jolt through your whole body.

With a wicked grin, he slid his dick over that spot again and again, taking one hand and shoving it all the way up your dress to where your bra was starting to chafe, and unhooked it. The one you were wearing unhooked from the front, and was a matching style to the now useless panties, but Flip couldn’t see it; all he did was take his large hand and start massaging a breast, rubbing circles on your nipple until it hardened, and then tugging on it.

You had lost complete control of your vocal chords, your eyes closed as you shouted out his name, your orgasm rising. Your breath came in heavy pants, your hands twitched behind you, desperate to get out of their cuffs, your legs and ass aching – but all of it was so  _good_ and you wanted it to last forever just as much as you wanted to come right then and there.

You knew Flip wouldn’t let you come without permission, and thankfully your husband was not far off from you. His eyes were shut tight and his grip on your waist bruising.

“Holy shit, I’m close.” Flip ground out between clenched teeth, like he was holding back from something. You couldn’t have that, so you stretched your neck and bared your throat, an invitation for him to ravage you.

He immediately latched onto your neck, sucking dark red marks into the skin there as the thrusting of his hips grew more erratic.

“Please, please can I come?” You asked, your voice breathy and hoarse from all your yelling.

“Yes, come. Come on my cock right now.” Flip ordered, and that was all it took for you to throw your head back and let your orgasm wash over you, so intensely that even though your eyes were closed you shut them even tighter.

“Fuck!” You shouted, the white hot waves of pleasure coursing through you until your limbs went soft.

“(Y/N), baby, fuck –   _fuck..!_ ” Flip yelled, his hips stilling. Sweat dripped from the ends of his hair and soaked into the fabric of your dress as he came deep inside you.

You couldn’t move, between the immediate exhaustion, the cuffs and your clothes, and now your collapsed husband on top of you, you were effectively trapped. Flip took just a moment to catch his breath before he rolled off of you, grasping for his jeans on the floor to take the key out of his pocket and unlock the cuffs.

Your shoulders protested when they were finally freed, and Flip was there to rub and kiss them until the muscles were pleasantly sore but not in any pain. You were just glad the cuffs were the right size, so you didn’t have any red marks along your wrist – although really you were too much in a haze to think about any of that too in depth. The only things on your mind were how good you felt.

Flip gently eased your dress and bra off, and shed his own clothing before going to the bathroom and coming back with lotion and water. You gratefully accepted the cup and steadily hydrated yourself, while Flip rubbed lotion over your shoulders and wrists, tapping your thigh to signal you to roll over so he could rub some soothing lotion on your bright red ass.

“You’re so good to me.” You hummed with a smile, fighting the urge to sleep.

“You’re the one who is good to me, thank you honey.” Flip chuckled, his laugh deep and rumbling in his chest. You wanted to pillow your head on his massive pecs, so you laced your fingers with his lotion-y ones and pulled him to lay down next to you.

“I wanted it just as much as you did.” You grinned, trailing your fingers up and down his chest. “Feeling better?”

“You bet.” He took hold of those fingers and kissed the tips of every one of them.

“Snuggle with me?” You asked, grabbing the blankets and bringing them over your slightly cold body. The heat of the moment was dying down, and your skin felt chilly from the air conditioning.

“I’m a little sweaty.” Flip warned as he slid under the covers to join you.

“I like you a little sweaty.” You giggled, making him laugh. You pressed your cheek against his sweaty chest and kissed the skin right over his heart, and he wrapped his arms around your back, kissing the top of your head a couple times.

“I love you honey.” You sighed contently, your body practically singing from Flip’s affections.

“I love you too.” Flip replied, his eyes closing and letting sleep begin to take him, “At least with no case, we can spend the day together tomorrow.”

“I’d like that very much.” You grinned, slipping into sleep, and dreaming about the fun the two of you would have the next day.  

 


End file.
